Grant Morrison's JLA
Starting in 1997, Grant Morrison launched with artist Howard Porter, reinvigorating the team book and setting its course for the next decade. The popular title lead to spin-offs like and and the revitalized JSA in . Leading in from , this line-up includes many of DC's most recognizable heroes facing intergalactic threats and rewriting the future of the DC Universe. He was followed by frequent guest writer Mark Waid. This guide to the run of Grant Morrison writing for the Justice League is based around easily-purchased collected editions. For a new reader, it's very convenient to collect his entire run on JLA and associated titles. * ** : The newly-formed League faces off against an invasion from White Martians. ***"New World Order" **** : "Them" **** : "The Day the Earth Stood Still" **** : "War of the Worlds" **** : "Invaders from Mars" ** : After a recruitment drive, the League get caught in a war between Heaven and Hell and are put under the spell of the mind-bending The Key. The Hawkman stand-in Zauriel is introduced at this time and would spin off into the three-issue written by Morrison's collaborator Mark Millar. ***"American Dreams" **** : "Woman of Tomorrow" **** : "Fire in the Sky" **** : "Heaven on Earth" **** : "Imaginary Stories" **** : "Elseworlds" ** : This one-shot includes "Star-Seed" by Morrison that bridges and and includes several other pieces by Mark Millar that are not collected. The Morrison story can be found in other collections as well. * ** : This longer storyline involves a plot by several of the Leaguer's archenemies teaming together and sends a few of the team members into a dystopian future ruled by Darkseid. A prologue piece from is not included in this trade paperback but can be found in . The two-page piece from is also uncollected and gives some backstory on how the New Gods came to interact with the earth-bound heroes. ***"Rock of Ages" **** : "Genesis and Revelations" **** : "Hostile Takeover" **** : "Wonderworld" **** : "Wasteland" **** : "Twilight of the Gods" **** : "Stone of Destiny" ** : "Lost Pages: Orion and Big Barda Join the JLA" ** ***"Strength in Numbers": After their time-spanning "Rock of Ages" adventure, the League expands their membership and immediately faces an intruder. This collection also features two stories from Mark Waid, writer of and who would succeed Morrison on JLA. Those looking to collect just the Morrison issues should stick to the Deluxe Editions. **** : "There Was a Crooked Man" **** : "Camelot" **** : "Prometheus Unbound" **** : "Synchronicity" *Not collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 2 **** : "Seven Soldiers of Probability" *Not collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 2 **** : "Mystery in Space" *Not collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 2 **** : "Strange New World" *Not collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 2 **** : "It" *Collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 3 **** : "Conquerors" *Collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 3 *** : Some material from this comic is collected in Strength in Numbers but not the Deluxe Edition, this issue has a lead story from Christopher Priest and a short story by Millar. **''JLA/WildC.A.T.s: "Crime Machine": This one-shot has a time-traveling villain who crosses the barrier between the DC Universe and Wildstorm Universe, having the League meet the WildC.A.T.s. *"DC One Million": In a story that spanned all DC titles for one month and plotted by Morrison, the Justice Legion Alpha comes from the 853rd Century to team with the contemporary JLA. Elements of this story follow from "Rock of Ages" and lead into Morrison's final storyline "World War III". ** : This abbreviated trade paperback collects just the most salient issues of the storyline, many of which were written by Morrison. *** : "Riders on the Storm" *** : "The Day After Tomorrow" *** : "Solaris Rising" *** : "Death Star" *** : ''"The Bug That Ate Tomorrow", written by Chuck Dixon *** : "Star Crossed", written by Ron Marz *** : "Prisoners of the Twentieth Century" *** : "A Handful of Dust", written by Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning *** : "All the Starlight Shining", written by James Robinson, who would go on to write for several issues. *** : "Future Story", written by Mark Schultz ** : This collects all of the One Million issues, including a few issues set in the 853 Century and not originally released in this event. ** : Completists may want to track down this issue that has a short overview of the 853rd Century by Morrison * ** ***"Strength in Numbers": Deluxe Edition Volume 3 picks up at the end of the Strength in Numbers trade collection with a journey into dreams hosted by Sandman. *** : "It" *** : "Conquerors" ** : "Prisoners of the Twentieth Century", this issue is part of the much larger DC One Million event masterminded by Morrison ** ***"Justice for All": With the League empowered, they face a wary United States government with their Ultramarine Corps and team with their inspirations the Justice Society of America to face a magical threat in "Crisis Times Five". is a one-off story by Millar and a two-issue Waid story tying into the Batman: No Man's Land storyline is also excluded from the Deluxe Edition. **** : "Executive Action" **** : "Scorched Earth" **** : "Our Army at War" **** : "The Bigger They Come..." *Not collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 3 **** : "Crisis Times Five Part One" **** : "Crisis Times Five Part Two: World Turned Upside Down" **** : "Crisis Times Five Part Three: Worlds Beyond" **** : "Crisis Times Five Part Four: Gods & Masters" **** : "Inside Job" *Not collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 3 **** : "Altered Egos" *Not collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 3 * ** : Omitting J.M. DeMatteis' unrelated "Day of Judgment" tie-in "The Guilty" in , Deluxe Edition Volume 4 collects Morrison's final run on JLA with "World War III", a huge storyline that addresses elements from his entire three-year stint on the title. This collection also includes the Earth-2 graphic novel and the inaugural storyline from where the League faces off against the Ultramarine Corps again. ***"World War III" **** : "The Ant and the Avalanche" **** : "The Guilty" *Not collected in Deluxe Edition Volume 4 **** : "World War Three: Part One" **** : "World War Three: Part Two" **** : "World War Three: Part Three" **** : "World War Three: Part Four" **** : "World War Three: Part Five" **** : "World War Three – Part Six: Mageddon" **''JLA: Earth-2: Morrison capped his run with this one-shot graphic novel that finds the League facing off against evil mirror versions of themselves from another dimension. ** : "Island of the Mighty" ** : "Master of Light" ** : "Seconds to Go" ' : Written concurrent to JLA with Mark Millar, Aztek tells the story of a new superhero who is tricked into infiltrating the Justice League. The brief run is collected in . * : "A Town Called Vanity" * : "Too Many Crooks" * : "The Girl Who Was Death" * : "The Lizard King" * : "Deathtrap" * : "A Child's Garden of Sinister Capers?" * : "Hey Diddle Diddle the Japed and the Japer" * : "The Invisible Hand" * : "The Power and the Glory" * : "A League of Their Own" ''' : The Final Crisis storyline stars many of the same members as Morrison's JLA and also features Darkseid as the ultimate foe. See also *Grant Morrison's Batman Category:Runs